originchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tales of Anarchy Characters
The following is a list of characters in Tales of Anarchy, with either a brief summary of who they are and/or a link to a more detailed page. These characters exist in what is known as the "Final Continuum" of The Cycle. Continuums prior to this one, as result, may have completely different characters. Ruben-Kai The Avatar (23 biologically / Over 200,000 years) A lowly resident of Ruben-Kai, despite being its original founder two-hundred millenia ago before the start of The Cycle. In the Final Continuum, before encountering the Nox Septimus he worked at a market stand at age 14 and later as Council Guard serving on the walls of the city. Parents (Ages unknown) The Avatar's mother and father. When the Avatar was 5, his parents were among the several thousands slaughtered in an attack on the city by great "Sky Demons", flying squid-like creatures capable of decimating populations from the sky with devastating heat rays (an incident known as "The Great Cull" of able-bodied adults in Ruben-Kai). Andree Hearth (24) One of the Avatar's childhood friends, whom he worked alongside at the city market. Andree is a secretary at the Council, and thus has unprecedented knowledge about the goings-on of the city. He holds a passion for adventure and dreams of exploring beyond the walls of Ruben-Kai. He realizes he cannot leave his family behind, however. One of the last remaining married men in Ruben-Kai. Kayla Hearth (21) One of the Avatar's friends, married to Andree. She worked alongside the Avatar as Council Guard, and later his commanding officer. She is a gifted swordsman and mage who rose through the ranks rapidly as result of unparalleled skill. One of the last remaining married women in Ruben-Kai. Mother to three-year-old Anna Hearth. Keith (73) High Command Legislacer of Ruben-Kai. As ruler of the city, he is rarely seen outside the Council campus. He has held a fascination of the Avatar throughout his life, going so far as to send agents to spy on him for most his life. He is aware of Jade's existence and, perhaps, the true nature of Origin. One of the oldest living residents of Ruben-Kai. Allie Pkeloucht (9'') One of the many hundreds of orphans in Ruben-Kai. Allie is a sociopathic nine year old girl that developed an attachment to The Avatar after saving him from certain death outside of Ruben-Kai's walls from dangerous Imps. She is a quiet and strong girl, and is well-versed in combat and survival. She is illiterate and socially unintelligent, but displays a high degree of intelligence otherwise. Allie lost her left eye recently as punishment after allegedly murdering a teenage boy. New Midgard Executor Menros (''Biologically Over ''200,000 years'') Master Executor (Major General) of The Federation Fleet, and commander of the Va'ala during 2551. After graduating top of his class at the Lebenov-13 Command Academy and later being promoted to Staff Executor, he was given full disclosure on the existence of The Prophecy and their goals. The Federation issued him a multi trillion-credit Nanoaugmentation suite, the most powerful in the arsenal - giving him god-like abilities and complete immortality - that is, biological indestructibility. Founder of New Midgard after Va'ala's crash. He seeks to destroy the Avatar again and again to force Jade to merge with his own soul instead of the Avatar's, to become The Chosen One -''' a title coined by The Prophecy. Utilizing Antecedent technology, Executor Menros is able to generate a protective field around New Midgard that renders it invisible to outside observers and protects it from the time-altering forces of The Cycle. Because he is immortal and his people are not, they live and die in a culture revolving around Menros as an ultimate diety-like leader. He protects them from the cruel world outside in return for their servitude - a system that works well for both parties, since he cannot produce the immense energy required to sustain the nanites that comprise his body. In his perspective, humans live and die extremely quick. As such, he has developed a case of extreme sociopathy and apathy toward any life. His personality is cruel and unforgiving; his immortality has gradually sucked the humanity from his mind. The Overseer (Age unknown / Over 3,000,000,000 years) A '''super intelligence created by the long-extinct Antecedents to protect Earth and ensure the maturity of an advanced civilization billions of years after the 'Galactic Extinction Event '''that wiped out all sentient life in the Milky Way. The Overseer assisted The Prophecy and worked alongside conspirators throughout modern history when it felt they would help humanity further as a species. After half a millennium of secretly shepherding and overseeing humanity, it elected to join the first expedition to Origin on the DFDS Va'ala. It survived the crash and assisted Executor Menros in the construction and maintenance of New Midgard. It is characterized by an alien sense of humor and a shaky loyalty to Executor Menros. It has almost no pre-programmed information about its creators or their technologies. Camp Eden Lord Eligos (''Age unknown) One of the few Antecedents trapped in Origin. Eligos is a true male Djinnari. Though he is the lowest-ranking individual in the Camp, he orchestrates enormous invasions on Ruben-Kai by psychically-manipulating the creatures of Origin. He believes humans on Origin are a parasite that have to be checked and contained, hence the regular culling of human populaces. Cyril (Age unknown) Cyril is a female Djinnari known for her great kindness toward humans and mysterious healing powers. She is the only Antecedent in Camp Eden capable of speaking the native human tongue. Arrah (Age unknown) The Alpha true male of Camp Eden - he is a Djinnari with great Arcane prowess. He is usually willing to bestow his knowledge upon weary travelers, as well as strange alien meals.